


Say my name.

by ArtyMara1992



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Demons Run, F/F, Femslash, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Song Lyrics, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-20 02:32:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7387084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtyMara1992/pseuds/ArtyMara1992
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jenny's view of Vastra and her feelings for her during demons run.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Say my name.

**Author's Note:**

> I love Jenny and Vastra and when I heard this song I was like 'this is so them I've got to write a fic based on it' so here it is.  
> Disclaimer: I don't own Jenny, Vastra anything from Doctor who or the song say my name.

_**"Say My Name"**_ __  
Say my name  
So I will know you're back  
You're here again for a while  
Oh, let us share  
The memories that only we can share  
Together

You had been gone so long on the Jack the Ripper case I was starting to worry that you had finally met your match. The relief I felt when you walked through the door, throwing the same cocky smile at me you always did after you completed a case, made my heart flutter. I could think of a hundred times I had seen that same smile, I could also remeber a softer smile that only we shared at time when it was impossible for anyone else to see.

_Tell me about_  
The days before I was born,  
How we were as children.

You are so much older then I, able to remember the time when great dinosaurs roamed the earth, when humans were little more then apes (and you still calls us apes when your annoyed).

_You touch my hand_  
These colors come alive  
In your heart and in your mind  
I cross the borders of time  
Leaving today behind to be with you again

Even as I longed to touch you, to turn my grey world into colours again, i knew i had a duty to tell you of our unexpected blue boxed guests first. It was so exciting to know we were going to travel in time. You had been and lived in the past, now we were goin to see the future together.

_We breath the air_  
Do you remember how you used to touch my hair?  
You're not aware  
Your hands keep still  
You just don't know that I am here

All that got me through that long bloody fight was the memory of her hands stoking me hair when i had nightmares, or how our hands could clasps when we reached extsy together. I knew better then to draw her attention to me when we were fighting, as i could cost us both our lives. We all had our part to play in that battle.

_It hurts too much_  
I pray now that soon you'll release  
To where you belong  


To see you fight was always a joy, but to see you forced to take control or an army (something i knew you never wanted to do again) made me ache. I prayed to a god a no longer was sure i believed in that soon i could hold you in my arms where you belong.

_You touch my hand_  
These colors come alive  
In your heart and in your mind  
I cross the borders of time  
Leaving today behind to be with you again

The fight was over, the child lost. River Song had arrived and the doctor had vanished. I was finally able to hold and found all i wanted to be was home with you. Traveling in time wasn't all it was cracked up to be.

_Please, say my name_  
Remember who I am  
You will find me in the world of yesterday  
You drift away again  
To far from where I am  
When you ask me who I am

You sink into the same depression you alway do after innocent lives are lost. Pushing me away, frightened it will be me next, forgeting that I have lived through so much already. Forgetting that no matter how much you push you won't be rid of me. Forgetting for a few seconds just who i am.

_Say my name_  
These colors come alive  
In your heart and in your mind  
I cross the borders of time  
Leaving today behind to be with you again

Arriving back in our time and i lead you to our room. I make love to you slowely, reminding you that you did your best and that i wasn't going anywhere. I woud cross time to be with you. But for now I was happy to just hear you say my name. Jenny. _  
Say my name_

 


End file.
